The Lion Guard Blind Bags
The Lion Guard Blind Bags are collectible mini figures from Just Play. They come randomly packaged in a small bag, though each bag has a number printed just above the barcode, with the final two numbers indicating which figure will be in the bag.https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=UyfXb5JDpe8 All of the figures are of the same rarity, except for a super rare metallic colored figure, one per series. Series 1 Set List There are 8 figures in this wave. Series 2 Set List There are 10 figures in this wave. Series 3 Set List There are 12 figures in this wave. Series 4 Set List There are 12 figures in this wave. Note: Unlike the previous series, these figures have two or more codes each. Series 5 & 6 Series 5 and 6 have been confirmed. They are due out in Spring 2017.https://issuu.com/newbayeurope/docs/toynews_178_november_2016 Future figures that have been sighted are: Gallery Series2pack.png|Series 2 Packet Series3pack.png|Series 3 Packet BlingBagS4.jpg|Series 4 Packet Trivia Rare Commons *The Ono figure was pulled from production, due to the decision to change some of his details. Currently, there have been no mentions of anyone finding the Ono figure in series 1.¹ *Kiara's series 2 figure was initially impossible to find. Following her release in a gift pack, she is now of the same rarity as the other figures. *As of right now, there have been no mentions of anyone pulling a Battle Janja figure from series 3. *No one has yet pulled a Nala figure from series 4. Spelling Mistakes *Beshte's name was incorrectly spelled on the back side of the series 1 bags as "Besthe". *Mtoto's name was incorrectly spelled on the back side of the series 2 bags as "Mtotto". *Kambuni's name was incorrectly spelled on the back side of the series 4 bags as "Kamuni". Model Inconsistencies *Mtoto's figure is lacking his tusks. *Timon's series 2 figure is drastically different from the stock photo on the pack and box. It more closely resembles his series 3 figure. *All of Kion's figures are missing whiskers. *Janja's figure is missing the notch in his left ear, the darker paint on his snout, and, for an unknown reason, the spots on his back are purple. *Dogo's figure's eyes are black, despite being blue in The Kupatana Celebration. However, his eyes are blue on the box and package. *Rafiki's figure's sclerae are yellow, despite being white on the box and package. *On the box and package, Roaring Kion's eyes are open. However, his figure's eyes are closed. *Jasiri's teeth are not filled in with white paint, even though they are indented into her figure. Her mouth is also not filled in with paint, though it is indented and is shown painted in on the box and package. She is also missing the markings on her face. In addition, her eyes are shown to be half-closed on the box and package, but her figure's eyes are fully open. *Battle Janja's inner ear is not colored pink but is instead colored black with the rest of his ear. *The paint on series 2 Timon's head is brown. However, this was fixed, as his series 3 figure has red paint. *Pumbaa's sclerae are white instead of yellow. *It's nearly impossible to stand Zazu's figure up. Other *Some of the figures are also available in certain figure sets. *With the exception of his voice actor's twitter account, this is the first official Disney item to mention Thurston's name. References Category:Merchandise Category:Figures Category:Toys